


Controlled

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anger, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: The Controller has always dreamt about being controlled, but it takes a lot to overcome his Burning anger
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> AYNIN-era
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
> Feedback welcome

“Bastard!” Nick blurts. “Untie me!”  
His arms hurt, stretched upwards, his muscles burn. The chain his leather cuffs are attached to sounds like a furious rattle snake, almost as angry as him.  
Mostly because he fights the restraints like crazy.  
“But of course I'll untie you, Nicholas. As soon as you do as you're told.”  
The man stands broad-legged in front of him and smiles, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
It's that sweet smile that drives Nick crazy. That insolently calm voice.  
Not in a million years did Nick think that this man of all people would understand him. That of all men, this man could give him what he'd longed for so long.  
“You creepy little…”  
“That is unfortunately the wrong text, dear.”  
Nick's anger is real. He's not playing it.  
No one had ever understood that before. He had tried his luck in BDSM clubs, but the so-called Doms had all given up. Told him that he was not submissive and he should just let it go.  
Somehow they are not wrong. He is an arrogant little control freak, an unbearable perfectionist.  
But this longing to be controlled was there for as long as he could think. None of the dominant men he had met with had been able to cope with his anger. Obedience they had demanded, something he could not serve.  
He wanted it. He really wanted it, give himself to someone, but he had to be forced. He wanted to be forced. He needed to go through all that anger to overcome himself. At some point he had given up looking for something that obviously didn't exist.  
And then this man had come into his life, had come back into his life.  
They still call it love at the fifth millionth glance and laugh about it every time.  
With this love his longings had disappeared for a while and when they came back with all their strength, Nick was almost desperate. Convinced that he would lose this wonderful man if he revealed himself to him, told him about these strange, contradictory feelings.  
No one had ever understood him, why should this gentle, loving person of all people be able to handle it?  
One night, about a year ago, they got drunk after a show and Nick tried to explain him.  
The very next evening he found himself naked over his lovers lap and for the first time he did what he always wanted and never could. He begged. He begged to come.  
But what happens now is too much. Way too much.  
He cannot back down. It's too humiliating, too cliché.  
And it turns him on like nothing's ever turned him on before in his life. Which makes him angry. Incredibly angry. They usually have an intense sex- life, their bandmates already joke about it. Saying they're gonna end up kissing to death.  
Everyone has noticed that something is wrong. John already asked if they'd had a fight. But that's not it.  
It's this hated thing around his dick. This plastic cage that makes it impossible for him to come.  
It's the seventh day he wears it, and slowly but surely Nick thinks that's exactly how it feels when you go crazy. Nevertheless, he does not manage to end this ordeal. It would be easy, just one sentence.  
It would be easy if you weren't Nick Rhodes, the controlling perfectionist.  
The man takes a step towards him, extends his hand.  
“Don’t touch me! You are an utterly perverted sadist! Don`t you dare touching me!”  
“Oh?” just a slight raise of one eyebrow. “How will you stop me, Nicholas?”  
Cold rage explodes behind Nick's forehead, and he spits right in his lover's face.  
He doesn't even bat an eyelid.  
“Little kids spit, Nicholas. Or llamas. Are you a llama? Is that your very subtle way of saying that pet play is an option?” A calloused hand makes contact with his bare ass, hitting hard, making the fat plug in his channel nudge his gland.  
Nick`s eyes cross and a little word he hates is coming out of his mouth.  
“Please.”  
“Anytime, Nick. You know what to do.”  
“Please, Roger. I can't do this.”  
“You can and you will. You would have used your safeword if you really wouldn't want that.”  
The safeword, yes. The safeword would have ended this scene.  
And if he were to use it again, he would be freed from the hated plastic thing. But that would be capitulation. Nick Rhodes is not going to capitulate. He'd rather die with that fucking thing around his dick.  
Roger, his sweet Roger leans in to kiss him hard. That is the cruellest torture of all. He longs for Roger`s kisses, for Roger`s touches. He wants to be fucked, or fuck him, he wants to have this wonderful cock in his mouth, he wants…goodness, he WANTS!  
“Please.”  
“Please what, Nicholas?”  
“I need…please!” Nick whimpers as Roger steps back again and waits. Waits for him to say the words which would end this, which would allow him to come after almost eight days of denial.  
Nick had already begged for his orgasms, often even. But this time Roger had asked for more, more than just desperate pleading.  
“Never! Never ever!” Nick had replied, horrified and shocked. And endlessly horny. He didn't have to admit the latter. Roger knew.  
“We'll see.”  
“No, we won't! That's silly cliché bullshit, Roger, I'm not doing that.”  
That was more than seven days ago.  
A week with this chastity thing. A week without sex.  
The first week without sex in the now five years of their relationship.  
“You're a real piece of work, Nick Rhodes. We got a long day tomorrow, so I suggest we call it a day. I'm tired, Nick. You make me tired. You punish us both with your fucking stubbornness. You wanted this, Nick. You said you needed absolute consistency. I'm giving it to you, Nick. Even if that means we won't fuck again tonight because you can't say a ridiculous little word.”  
It's these words that hit Nick to the core.  
Not only he hasn't had an orgasm in a week, neither has Roger.  
Roger controls him, but he also controls himself. Many Doms would not care, they would still demand their own satisfaction. They would fuck him or use his mouth.  
But Roger had said that he didn't want that, that sex wouldn't be fun for him if it was just about him. Roger is actually not even a Dom. He does it for Nick, and he does it masterfully.  
Doesn't that make him exactly what he wants Nick to say?  
Nick suddenly feels shabby, sleazy and selfish. And so out of the blue he understands why this time it has to be more than just a simple plea.  
More than that. He feels the need to say that hateful word. Because it's true. Because this man conquered him without thinking of his own good.  
For the first time he feels it. What he always wanted to feel, and it's overwhelming. This has to be the subspace everyone is talking about. He let go. Nick Rhodes finally managed to let go completely.  
“Yes!” Roger whispers. “ Yes, Nick, right there!”  
Tears flow over his face, and he feels himself smiling.  
It feels like floating.  
“Please, Master, free my cock. I`m longing for your touch, Master, sir.”  
He comes the moment the plastic goes off. Not even a real touch is necessary.  
Just a whispered “Come for your Master, beautiful.”


End file.
